In the past, an inner-rotor-type motor which rotates a rotor unit having magnets in an area inner than a coil has been known. For example, in International Patent Application Publication WO2006/008964A, a brushless motor including a stator and a rotor disposed inside the stator is described.
The rotor described in International Patent Application Publication WO2006/008964A has a rotor shaft, a rotor core, a magnet holder, and six rotor magnets (Paragraphs 0026 and 0027). Further, the magnet holder described in the Publication has a holder base and a holder arm. The holder base is fixed to the rotor shaft. The holder arm is formed to axially protrude from the holder base (Paragraph 0027). Further, the rotor magnet described in the Publication is press-fitted into a magnet accommodating section (Paragraph 0028). The magnet accommodating section is defined by a magnet holding piece of the holder arm and the outer peripheral surface of the rotor core.